


Protection and Desire

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Loving Sex, Now That's What I Call A Rarepair!, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sherma is Cute, Vaginal Sex, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Hornet tries to help Sherma deal with some feelings he's been having.
Relationships: Hornet/Sherma (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Protection and Desire

Hornet sighed as she yanked Sherma from the clutches of death. He’d gone and thrown himself in the way of danger, for what felt like the dozenth time today. This time, he’d errantly slipped on a loose paving stone in the Deep Docks, and had almost fallen to his fiery death in the lava below. Hornet’s string had caught him just before he splashed down into it, saving his life yet again. 

Sherma was still screaming, eyes closed, when Hornet pulled him safely onto the platform. She kneeled down next to him, tapped his cheek, and said, “Little one, you’re all right. I saved you from danger. Again.” 

It took a few moments for Hornet’s words to register with the Pilgrim. Once they did, he stopped screaming, opened his eyes, and looked up at his savior. Immediately, he shot upright, and gave her a graceful hug. “Oh, thank you! Thank you,” he said with a cracked voice, “If you hadn’t been there, I would’ve been roasted alive!” 

Hornet was a bit flustered by the hug. He always insisted on doing this after Hornet saved him. She wasn’t used to the physical contact, she’d been alone in Hallownest for so long. It made her feel weird, but not uncomfortably so. Flushing red, she said, “You need to be safer when exploring this Kingdom, little one. I may not be there to save you, one of these times.”

The Pilgrim went silent at this. Hornet looked down into his face, and saw it too was flushed a deep red. Before she could ask what was wrong, he whimpered out, “W-Well! It only happens when you’re around!” 

Hornet, stunned, responded, “What-? What do you mean by that, little one?” 

“Well-! I mean- Surely you understand?” Sherma could hardly get a word out, his voice was so choked with embarrassment. 

“Put it plainly, Sherma. I will not mind.” 

“WELL- WELL!” Sherma buried his face in Hornet’s cloak, then said, “I think you’re really pretty and adorable and and whenever you come around I just thinkofyouandlosemyfocusandthen-” He slammed his own mouth shut and just buried his face deeper in Hornet’s robe. 

The Princess of Hallownest didn’t know how to respond. She had never had anyone tell her that they felt that way about her. She felt embarrassed, and didn’t know how to feel about it. The feeling was largely new. She didn’t exactly have many romantic partners throughout her life. In fact, she had never had any. Growing up in an abandoned, dying Kingdom will do that to you. 

Yet, she didn’t hate these new feelings. Being… loved? Was that the right word? Loved? Cared for? Desired? Whatever they were, she wasn’t averse to them. She felt warm. Suddenly, she shook herself straight. She couldn’t afford to get attached. She knew what would happen if she did…

But, what if she let her guard down just this one, and let someone inside? What would be the worst that would happen? She was torn between her survival instincts, and her neglected emotions. 

Suddenly, Sherma broke away, and covered his face with his hands. “Oh dear, did I make you uncomfortable? That’s the last thing I wanted to do! Please, forget I said anything!” 

Hornet burst out, “No! You don’t have to apologize! I didn’t- I mean- why would I?” She had no idea what to say, or how to say it. 

The two of them stood, stewing in their own embarrassment and unease. Suddenly, Hornet thought of something perverted. Maybe, if Sherma could get to vent these desires, he wouldn’t stumble so much when she was around? She was ashamed of herself for thinking it. She was a Princess, she shouldn’t be thinking of such base things. Yet, the thought refused to leave her head. It only seemed to grow stronger by the second. 

Suddenly, she picked Sherma up, holding him gently in her hands. “Ah! What are you doing?” He asked. 

“I’m taking us somewhere a bit safer and secluded,” Hornet replied. She knew of a den not far from here, where the two of them would be alone to experience this, together. 

As Hornet entered the den, she gently laid Sherma down on a bed of moss. The tiny Pilgrim closed his eyes and beamed, saying, “It feels lovely to be out of the path of danger for once! Thank you for taking me here.” 

When he opened his eyes a few moments later, Hornet was standing naked in front of him. Instantly, he rolled over and shoved his face into the moss. “OH, I’m so sorry, Hornet! I didn’t mean to see you like that, please-”

“You silly fool,” she giggled. “I wanted you to see me like this.” 

“Wha- why?” Sherma replied, words muffled by the moss. 

“You said yourself that you think I am pretty. Perhaps if you can fulfill your feelings towards me, you won’t be so flustered and distracted when I am around.” 

“Is- is it really okay?” Sherma was conflicted. His chivalry said that he shouldn’t gaze upon her like that, but every other part of him desired it.” 

“I promise you, it is alright.” Hornet replied. 

Slowly, Sherma turned around, and gazed up at his savior. All he was able to say was, “Oh…” Yet, the way he eyed her over, and the way his cock emerged from its slit, said it all. He wanted her, desperately. 

“Would it be alright if I took you?” Hornet asked. 

“Y-Yes! Just b-be gentle! It’s my first time!” Sherma replied. 

Hornet moved to sherma. She got down on her knees at his legs, and examined his cock. It was surprisingly large, for one so small. She gently took it with her hands, at which Sherma let out a cute little moan. He was so sensitive. He’d never even touched himself down there more than once or twice, as he felt it improper. Hornet felt his hardness, and gently rubbed it. 

Sherma grasped the moss below him with a hand. Hornet’s touch was fire to his cock. He’d never felt anything like this before, and he was happy that he was sharing it with his savior. For her part, Hornet was burning up at seeing Sherma melt like this. He was so cute, so precious. He needed to be protected, and loved. 

Gingerly, Hornet brought her head down to the tip of Sherma’s cock. She took the tip of it in her mouth, and moaned as she felt Sherma shiver. Hornet knew she could make him cum right now if she wanted, she could feel how on-edge he was. But she wanted to take her time with this, give him a wonderful first time. She slowly lowered her mouth down Sherma’s impressive cock, taking more and more of it into herself. As she did so, the Pilgrim murmured near-incoherent words of lust, “Hornet-! Please, just-!” 

Soon, she had reached the base of it. She teased his cock with her tongue, and felt him shiver again as a result. Before Sherma could get a hold on himself, Hornet started sucking him off. She ran her mouth up and down his cock, loving its taste and texture. Sherma reached his small arms down to Hornet’s head, and stroked it. He started bucking into her mouth, feeling an orgasm rolling up inside of him. It filled his entire head with white light. 

Hornet felt Sherma’s cock bulge in her mouth, and knew he was soon about to cum. She ran herself up Sherma one last time, and then took his entire cock in his mouth as he was about to cum. With one final adorable series of bucks, Sherma exploded. He cried out Hornet’s name as he came in her mouth. She just eagerly drank down his cum, enjoying this new feeling of intimacy. She had never been like this with anyone before, it was really unlike anything she’d experienced before. 

Sherma started shaking, gasps of pleasure escaping his mouth as he came in his savior. He was still bucking into her mouth, body aflame with points of lust. As he finally came down, all he wanted was more. He looked down at Hornet, and noticed that she hadn’t cum yet. He shakily said, “Oh, you haven’t finished…”

The Princess of Hallownest removed his cock from her mouth, swallowing the last of his cum. She nodded, then said, teasingly, “Would you like to make me finish?” He nodded in response. 

Hornet got back upright. She brought herself over Sherma, and then over his cock, still hard despite just having orgasmed. She got down on her knees, and then took Sherma’s cock with a hand. She led him to her entrance, and teased him. The Pilgrim was moaning like mad. He just wanted her to ride him, to let him fill her and make her happy. “Would you like this?” Hornet asked. 

He nodded back in response. 

Hornet lowered herself onto Sherma’s cock, shivering as she did so. Her cunt was already on fire after sucking Sherma off. It was just begging for something like this. She let out a small moan of her own, something that caused the Pilgrim to flush red again. 

She couldn’t help herself. Hornet let her body fall down Sherma’s cock. Sherma cried out Hornet’s name again, voice choked with lust and ecstasy as she wrapped around his cock. He cried out for her to give him more. 

Hornet was happy to oblige. She gently held Sherma, raising herself up his shaft. Then she let herself back down. She repeated this process, getting quicker and quicker, until she was just bouncing against Sherma. Each bounce wrung a cry of love from Sherma, his mind utterly overtaken with love and lust as he filled his savior. 

Cries of love and lust filled the cavern as Hornet rode Sherma. Her own body was shakily wildly, new emotions and sensations filling every part of her. She had never been with someone like this before, and the effect was overwhelming. Every part of her was on fire, and she soon felt that she was going to cum.   
Hornet bounced up and down on Sherma, letting him fill her up. Her cunt hugged his cock tightly, letting him fill as much of her as he could. She was getting close, she could feel it. Her composure finally cracked, and she called out the name of her lover. Her orgasm rolled up over her, cries growing louder with every ride up and down Sherma. Suddenly, with one final bounce on Sherma, she came. 

The cry that escaped Hornet when she came was filled with love and care. Her cum exploded out of her, covering Sherma’s lower body. Sherma, seeing Hornet orgasm, was driven over the ledge himself. He came a second time, crying out her name as he did so. He kept bucking into her, filling Hornet up with more and more of her cum. He was happy beyond words, experiencing things he’d never felt. 

Sherma’s mind was utterly overwhelmed as he came in Hornet. He kept bucking into her, feeling her own cum rush over him. He was breathing heavily, lust overtaking everything else. Hornet kept on riding him, too. Just letting her own body take her up and down his massive cock, time after time, until they were both spent. 

As the two of them finally finished, they just looked at one another. Hornet felt, now more than ever, that she needed to protect Sherma from any and all dangers. He was too precious to her to lose, now. 

Sherma looked up at her, and saw her feelings for him writ large on her face. Happy tears welled up in his eyes, as he realized that his emotions for her were reflected in her face. He didn’t know what he’d find when he set out on his trip through Pharloom, but he never expected to find something like this. 

The next time Hornet saved Sherma, she did so without a sigh or complaint. And she would do it no matter how many times he stumbled.


End file.
